


Excited

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Tumblr Crack Drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck, Princess Tutu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/M, First Meetings, Movie Night, The Author Regrets Everything, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Dave Strider and Ahiru Arima meet in line for a movie.





	Excited

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know anything about either of these fandoms *shrug emoji* 
> 
> This was prompted by an anon on tumblr. Read at your own risk???

“You’re excited,” Dave observes, watching the girl in front of him bounce. She startles slightly, flailing her arms before turning to look at him. 

“Oh!!” She drops her arms to her sides, but doesn’t stop rocking on the balls of her feet. “S-Sorry, I just—“

“Nah. It’s cool.” Dave reaches up, deftly pushing his sunglasses up on his nose. “I guess you’re a fan?” He gestures to the poster of the film they’re in line for. 

“Y-Yeah!” The girl grins, then thrusts her hand out. “I’m Ahiru… My friends call me Duck!!”

“Dave,” he says, and shakes her hand awkwardly.  _ What fourteen year old shakes hands?  _ “Where are they?”

“W-What?” Ahiru looks around nervously. “Who?”

“Your friends,” Dave clarifies, gesturing around with a wide sweep of his arm. “You’re here alone?”

“Oh!” Ahiru half-laughs, though her eyes are sad. “Nobody wanted to come with me.” Without warning, her gaze brightens again, and she shuffles closer to Dave. “Do you think we could sit together?”

Dave blinks. “Uh… sure?”

Ahiru squeals and grabs his arm. Dave lets it happen, too surprised to pull away. “Thankyouthankyou!! I hate seeing movies alone.” 

“Uh… yeah,” Dave replies. He has no idea what just happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug* 
> 
> Kudos/comments are love (even tho this is Hot Steaming Garbage)! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans. I’ll take more weird crack ships there if anyone’s got ‘em.


End file.
